pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergei Gurlukovich
A spec ops agent for Team Plasma. Specializes as a shock trooper, intended to quickly break enemy defenses while minimizing Plasma casualties. Also, dinner parties? Pre-Game : Sergei's mother, Natasha Gurlukovich, was one of Veilstone City's lesser-known hookers. As soon as Sergei was born, she left him at Veilstone's orphanage: Olga's House for the Little Children. She was killed by one of her more violent clients three years later. Sergei grew quickly—he was always large for his age, and he learned to use his strength to his advantage. The orphanage kicked him out at age ten (when he was legally old enough to act as an adult) and gave him a single pokeball with a Magikarp in it. His pokemon journey had begun! : Sadly, it was short-lived at best. Sergei quickly found Magikarp to be incompetant in combat, as it knew only Splash, and he was forced to cook and eat his only friend once his meagre supply of cash ran out. With no other alternatives availiable, he entered servitude at Veilstone's shipping yards as a common laborer. : When he was fourteen, Sergei was given his first chance to leave aboard a large Wailord-ing tanker. Unfortunately, while away at sea, he got in a knife fight with one of his fellow deckhands—and was quickly dropped off at Castelia, the nearest port of call. After wandering the alleys for several nights, Sergei happened across the Plasma Community Center; a safe haven where he finally found friends and family, of a sort. : A decade later, he is now one of Team Plasma's go-to assault troopers for their somewhat-less-than-legal operations. Management never has been and never will be a part of his job description. Sergei will be a field operative from now until the day he dies. Current Events : At a currently unknown time, Sergei was selected for an important undecover mission by Team Plasma, known as Operation Kino. Sergei was there as a photographer, for some reason, and eventually grew frustrated with the mission parameters. It is likely that he will not be selected for an espionage mission again in the near future, and his professional relationship with Landon took a hit or too as well. Personality : As a child, Sergei was adrift and insecure. He found that the only thing that he could count on was his ability to bully a survival out of those around him, and learned better than to place faith in the world's more positive forces. He has no respect for love or compassion, seeing them merely as an illusion—one that was shattered by his childhood. He believes in contracts, Team Plasma, and precious little more. Relations *Landon :::Met while in training. Sergei respects Landon as one of Plasma's best. Closest thing to a friend that Sergei has, but to be clear—''they aren't friends''. Sergei would do anything that Landon told him to do, but only because he trusts him professionally. Friendship is a mistake, and one that Sergei has no intention of making. Pokemon *Glockorok the Krokorok Category:Characters